


Francesca

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Abigael's mother is hiding.  Just something I had to get out of my system.  One shot.
Relationships: mother and daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Francesca

Francesca looked at the children in the playground. They made her think of her own child. Abigael. Such irony in both their names, she was not French and all her life she never felt free. Her daughter had never given her father joy, she had never meet her father, until she was thirteen and it was a complete and utter disaster. 

Abby had insisted on meeting her father, in some naïve hope of a family life. 

She had thought her daughter ways to protect herself with spells, potions and powers, but she could not teach her daughter to choose ’good’ because she did not choose that for herself either. She had hoped the Sarcana would have been more attractive to her unorthodox daughter but they were still to witchy for her. Abby didn’t want to hex people to gain justice, she just wanted to play, and she choose such dangerous games.

She would never take a chance with Alistair Caine. He was too dangerous. She would not lie to herself regarding this. Even if he did not mesmerize her, he still had other charms and she did not trust herself to fall for him as she already once did. She could not admit to her friends that her heart was broken by his marriage to a mortal, even if it was to promote his power agenda, it felt like a personal attack, because she had believed she was special to him.

She told her daughter that if she went to Alistair Caine, she would never lay eyes on her mother again. Abby had thought her mother was being melodramatic, but her mother had made a decision the day she knew her daughter had found her father’s name. 

She had asked her witch friends led by Fiona to help her use the Arcadian Smokescreen. It would hide her from all demons, even half demons, even her own daughter.   
Francesa had her own powers bound. A fate she had considered for her little girl, but she could only bind her daughter’s witch powers and it would surely have led her demon side to manifest earlier and more violently. 

She could not stop her daughter from discovering her demon heritage but she had hoped she would be satisfied with worldly pursuits instead of engaging in the power struggle between demons and witches. A vain hope. She was still connected enough to hear what Abby was up to, and it was time to move again.


End file.
